Un dia en el club
by Arturo Tsukune Aono
Summary: Es un día normal, y todos hacemos lo de siempre, pero todo cambia cuando...


RIASxAKENO

Era un dia normal en la academia, Asia caminaba y hablaba con kiba, Koneko estaba en su tipica mision con el tipo que la hacia vestirse de cosplay, Xenovia entrenaba a fuera de nuestro club y yo bueno, estaba ''entrenando''. Ese día paso algo que no pense ver jamas.

Termine de entrenar con mi Dress Break y lo unico que queria era descansar, asi que decidi ir adentro del club y tomar té con la presidenta, pero, lo que me encontre a continuacion no fue lo que yo esperaba. En el cuarto de reunion estaba la presidenta y akeno a su lado derecho parecia que estaban hablando y antes de que pudiera entrar vi que la presidenta estaba besando a akeno, quede perplejo al ver esto, no fue un beso normal, sino un beso apasionado, un beso que solo le darias a la persona con la estas en una cama a punto de hacerlo, entre sus bocas se asomaba la lengua de ambas y miraba como se sonrojaban, por la boca de la presidenta bajaba una gota de saliba, y la cara de satisfaccion de akeno se notaba en lo mas profundo de su cara, rias empezo a apretarse contra los pechos de aquella pelo negro, las mano de la presidenta subieron hasta encontrarse en el cabello de akeno y solto su tipica cola de caballo para que su cabello quedara suelto, akeno que no se quedo atras empezo a tocar poco a poco el cuerpo de la presidenta, empezo por su cabello deslizo sus manos mas abajo, con una mano acariciaba la espalda de la peliroja, y, con su otra mano uno de sus grandes pechos. Hicieron sus cabezas hacia atras para poder tomar un poco de aire, entonces la presidenta tomo su lugar y empezo a besar el cuello de akeno, lo besaba de izquierda a derecha y los gemidos que salian de la boca de su boca hicieron que me exitara, pero no hice ningun tipo de ruido y segui mirando, akeno hizo su cabeza hacia atras ya que los labios de la presidenta se veian rojos, carnudos y junto a su lengua la seguian besando, la presidenta no espero mas y desabrocho uno por uno los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta su compañera, logre ver que akeno llevaba puesto un sosten muy bello como siempre, era negro con encaje en forma de rayos plateados, a rias no le importo el color ni el encaje y se lo quito con una mano mientras que con la otra tocaba debajo de la falda de su bella amiga, de un momento a otro akeno le pidio tiempo a rias, y comenzaron a despojarse de sus atuendos, la presidenta llevaba puesto un sosten rojo, con encaje negro, mientras que sus panties eran de color negro y encaje rojo, por otro lado las panties de akeno era de color negro. Rias comenzo a tocar los pezones de su compañera y ella no podia hacer nada mas que gemir y pedir por mas, akeno quien ya se encontraba en un estado mas de placer que de cordura comenzo a lamer los dedos de la presidenta y se escucho que dijo -Valla, parace que lo necesitas, no es asi akeno-chan?- y akeno dijo en voz baja y tartamudenado -Si Rias-sama- a lo que la presidenta recosto a akeno y se puso frente a ella, hizo que akeno abriera sus piernas un poco para colocar su redilla entre ellas, inclino un poco la cabeza para poder besarla, pero lo que hizo fue lamer sus pezones, con cada movimiento de su boca akeno daba un enorme grito, obviamente no se escuchaba afuera ya que habia una barrera magica entre el club y el exterior, rias bajo una de sus manos y empezo a tocar la parte privada de akeno, por tal placer que le deba que tocaran ese lugar se arqueo enseguida, a lo que rias solo dio una carcajada y dijo- akeno-chan, no puede ser, ya te viniste una vez- y akeno casi como si mueriera de frio dijo tiritando -Pe- pe- perdon, rias-sama, pero, deme mas- la cara de la presidenta tomo un oscuro brillo y comenzo a tocar con mas rapidez que antes los pechos de akeno, y akeno solo podia pedir mas, akeno decia- Rias-sama- y era lo unico que repetia, entonces Rias paro de moverse y dijo -Queria akeno, haz disfrutado mucho, pero parece que es mi turno, no es asi?- akeno solo asintio con la cabeza y empezo a tocar los pechos de la presidenta, y besar su cuello, con una mano tocaba y jalaba los pezones de la peliroja, mientras gadeaba de placer, akeno introjudo uno de sus dedos a la parte privada de la presidenta y solo dio un grito, la cara de la presidenta se torno roja en ese momento y akeno se dio cuenta que era su momento de brillar, introjudo un segundo dedo y rias se arqueo del placer que sentia, akeno comenzo a mover sus dedos en el interior de rias y solo podia gemir, -Bien hecho akeno-chan- dijo la presidenta, y akeno como señal de que todo iba bien pidio a la presidenta ponerse en cuatro. La presidenta al obedecerla sintio de golpe como otro dedo estaba dentro suyo, le dolia un poco ya que aun no estaba lista, akeno con la mano que tenia libre comenzo a golpear poco a poco el traseso de la presidenta, akeno por el placer que le daba poder golpear a la presidenta de una manera tan erotica comenzo a mojarse, los liquidos bajan por sus piernas y decidio situar su cabeza de forma que pudiera ver ''Esa'' parte de la presidenta, retiro con mucho cuidado las panties de la hermosa peliroja y comenzo a lamer, la peliroja dio un grito de placer y seguido de eso su cuerpo comenzo a calentarse mas de lo que ya estaba y arqueo la espalda, akeno que sabia muy bien que le gustaba tomo el cabello de la peliroja y lo jalo de forma que no se pudiera recostar sobre sus pechos, akeno saco los dedos que aun tenia adentro de la presidenta a lo cual la peliroja dio un respiro, akeno puso lu lengua por toda la parte de afuera y con su mano abrio los labios y empezo a lamer, la presidenta solo podia gemir por el placer que le daba; Akeno que no era tonta utilizo un poco de su magia para mandar una pequeña descarga por su lengua haciendo que la presidenta se viniera enseguida, -Muy bien- dijo la peliroja, la peliroja se paro de su posicion e hizo que akeno se recostara, cortos sus panties en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se coloco al contrario de ella formando un 69. Rias no tardo y lamio la vagina de akeno, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con las manos frotaron sus clitoris, el movimiento de sus lenguas era sin igual y yo solo veia, no podia creerlo y antes de que ellas acabaran uniron sus voces para gritar al unisono, -Me vengo!-.

Despues de esto ella usaron magia para cambiarse y yo hize como si apenas llegara y la presidenta dijo en tono dulce de voz -Hola querido Issei, como te ha ido este día?- Yo no podia decir nada y seguimos a tomar té.

La presidenta salio a ver algunos asuntos relacionados con otros demonios y misiones; asi que lo quede con akeno en la habitacion, ella rompio el silencio incomodo de quel día diciendo – Si gustas, para la proxima vez entra, y no te quedes afuera. Me guiño el ojo y salio del cuarto de reunion con su tipico movimiento de caderas y cerro la puerta.

FIN

ya se que quedo feo ;_; es el primero que hago no sean malos.


End file.
